


The best things in my life

by silsecri



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silsecri/pseuds/silsecri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Kris seemed like the perfect guy for Adam. Except for one small thing.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The best things in my life

  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
The morning light waked him up. They'd forgotten to close the curtains. Of course, they'd been a little busy. Adam smiled happily just remembering last night.

He'd been surprised to run into Kris again.

He'd gotten the impression the first time that clubbing and hooking up like that wasn't really Kris' thing. He'd said his friends had dragged him there against his will. He'd been so cute, in his out of place clothes, a little beyond adorably tipsy, shaking his little tush on the dance floor with no sign of self-consciousness even if he couldn't dance to save his life.

Half the club had been eyeing him from the moment he'd walked in, and Adam had been delighted when Kris stumbled and fell on him, apologizing again and again for spilling what was left of his drink on Adam's shirt.

What followed was the funniest and sexiest night Adam could remember. Kris insisted on buying him a drink to make up for the clothes and then he insisted on dancing with him when the guy Adam had been dancing with before disappeared without a word, and then Kris insisted on Adam teaching him how to properly dance to the music filling up the club.

It had been a given that at the end of the night Adam would have Kris on his bed. And what a night it had been.

Still, he didn't expect to see Kris again.

Adam wasn't a slut, okay. He didn't hook up every night with a different guy. He'd had a long, stable relationship which had been everything he'd ever wanted while it was good. And, when the time was right, everything he looked forward to.

But for the time being, going dancing and having fun seemed like the thing to do. He loved dancing, he loved meeting new people and discovering new exciting things.

So, yes, Kris had been just a random interesting guy Adam had wanted to 'get to know better', so to speak. But that was it. They'd had fun and then said goodbye.

That was supposed to be it.

Running into Kris again two weeks later at a random bar had been a surprise. The bar scene fitted Kris better but, still, when after a couple of drinks and a long conversation about music -something they both loved- Adam proposed going somewhere else Kris'd been willing to go back to the club and then they pretty much got themselves a repeat of their first night.

It might have been even better the second time around, as second times tend to be.

Adam stared at Kris, biting his lip, enjoying the view and resisting the urge to run his hand down that gorgeous back and get lost under the sheet. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to see Kris again. And again. And possibly again.

Sighing, Adam got up and went to the bathroom, and Kris rolled over and took over the whole bed. Funny how such a little guy could take up so much space.

He took his time, sure Kris wouldn't mind him making himself at home. He'd mumbled something about breakfast before falling asleep so Adam was pretty sure he wasn't expected to just leave. He heard some banging somewhere in the house, the kitchen probably, and he went in search of Kris.

Of course, when he came out of the bathroom he was surprised to see Kris still in bed. He frowned, was there someone else in the house? He considered waking Kris up, but in the end he just went to investigate himself.

He turned into the corridor and stepped on something. He should've put on some shoes, dammit, that hurt. He looked down and stared at the toy soldier.

There was a toy soldier on the floor, in the middle of the corridor. And he could hear whispering now.

Adam had a horrible feeling about this.

Slowly, he walked into the kitchen.

Oh. My. God.

The pretty blonde looked up at him and smiled, like it was normal to see a stranger in the kitchen first thing in the morning. Adam hoped that meant Kris wasn't cheating on her and he'd just blown the whole thing up.

"Morning," she said softly, obviously trying to avoid waking Kris up. "Breakfast? I was making some for Kris and Josh before I left. I can make some more for you, too."

Adam winced. That meant he wasn't seeing things, then. He'd kinda hoped he was still drunk and the little boy staring at Adam with wide eyes was a hallucination.

"Say hi, Josh," she prompted and the little boy ducked his head timidly. "He's shy," she told Adam. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Adam," Kris said from the doorway. "Morning, Katy."

"I'm so sorry to have to do this," Katy was saying but Kris was too busy taking Josh out of his high chair and making him laugh.

"Hi, buddy, what are you doing here, huh? Shouldn't you be at work already?"

Josh giggled. "Noooo, daddy. _You_ have to work. I'm little, I play."

Kris tickled him. "Well, that's not fair. We're gonna send mommy to work today, and we'll play together, how's that sound?"

Josh nodded, laughed and squirmed at the same time.

Kris walked towards Adam, who was torn between being charmed and in shock. "Josh, this is my friend Adam, you want to say hi?"

Josh looked at Adam with wide eyes again. Adam tried a smile, he wasn't sure he succeeded. "Hi, Josh." He waved stupidly at the boy and Josh waved back.

"Hi, Adam," he said finally. It seemed like he'd decided Adam was ok so he opened his arms and reached for Adam.

Kris saw Adam's eyes bugging out but he gamely took Josh in his arms, a little awkwardly. Josh squirmed some and settled happily on Adam's hip. He started telling Adam about the toy truck that was on the table, Adam oohing and aahing where appropriate. When Adam started asking questions back Kris left them to their chat and went to talk to Katy.

"I'll be back before 6 tonight," Katy said, plating the omelets she'd cooked and setting them on the table.

"You know I don't mind. Don't worry."

Katy watched Josh drive his truck up and down Adam's arms. "So, you gonna tell-"

"Look at that, you're gonna be late. Bye, Katy," Kris cut her off.

She smirked at him. "Don't think you won't be telling me everything later, mister."

Kris ignored her. "Breakfast is ready, guys."

Adam looked up, startled. He'd been so immersed in Josh's fantastic stories he'd forgotten about his parents. He sat Josh on his chair and took a seat on the other side of the table where Katy had put his plate. "Thank you."

Katy went to Josh and kissed him on the head. She smiled at Adam. "No problem. Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Adam said, looking sideways at Kris.

Katy kissed Kris' cheek and picked up her bag. "Ok, boys, be good. I'll be back tonight." And left.

Kris and Adam looked at each other. Josh dug enthusiastically into his breakfast.

"So..." Adam said finally.

Kris shrugged, "She called early to ask if I could take him today. You were really out."

Adam waved that away. "So not what I meant."

Kris took a sip of coffee and got burnt. He hissed. "Did you want me to introduce myself with 'Hi, I'm Kris, I have a three year old in shared custody with my ex. Want a drink?'" He put the coffee down and sighed. "We haven't really talked about our lives. Yet."

"Daddy, we're going to the beach, right?" And that was the end of that.

Adam ate in silence, watching Kris negotiate with Josh their plans for their impromptu day together. It was rather charming how Josh used the same pout he'd found so cute on Kris to convince his father a day at the beach was better than a morning in the park and an afternoon at home.

"You'll be sleepy and you know it, kid. So you'll take a nap and I can work on that song a little while."

Kris was talking to Josh like an equal, and the little boy responded to it. "You can take your guitar to the beach, daddy."

"Sorry, pal. You know I can't work surrounded by people yelling and running around. Besides, if we're at the beach, I need to keep an eye on you. All the time."

Josh sighed. "I forgot." He looked really sad for a moment before, "Can't we go to the beach only in the morning and then come home for lunch and nap time?"

Kris winced. Josh wasn't all that good at judging distances. "It takes too long, Josh. We'd have to head back as soon as we got there."

Josh deflated like a balloon, looking so sad that Adam didn't think before opening his mouth.

"My brother has a little beach house. We could go there and spend the morning in the beach and then go inside for the nap and the songwriting," he said. Nevermind that he'd just invited himself to Kris and Josh's plans for the day. Or that, hi, his first reaction to learning about Josh' existence had been a 'bye, Kris'.

They stared at each other. Kris' eyes were bugging out of his head and Adam imagined as soon as the shock wore off he'd tell Adam all the reasons that was a bad idea.

But Josh was clapping excitedly. "Yes, yes, please, daddy! I can show Adam how to build our special sand castle and we can collect shells and-"

Kris laughed. "Okay, okay, relax, Josh. You're all for it, I get it." He looked back at Adam. "Are you sure you want to spend all day with us?" Adam hesitated just a second and then smiled and nodded. "What about your brother, won't he mind?"

Josh followed the conversation closely, looking from one to the other like a tennis match.

Adam shook his head. "Neil's out of town. I have a key and his permission to use it whenever."

Kris looked at Adam skeptically. "You don't look like you go to the beach much."

Adam shrugged. "I'm a redhead, Kris."

Kris raised an eyebrow at him. Yes, he'd discovered that for himself. Mouthed at his freckles and gotten extremely familiar with the hair he didn't dye.

Adam rolled his eyes at him and turned to Josh. "I only go to the beach for special occasions."

At that, Josh pretty much exploded with enthusiasm because that sounded like a yes to the day at the beach.

  
* * *

  
The trip to the beach had been an experience. Adam had never been around a little kid for so long or in such close quarters. They sure took a lot out of you. He had to be entertained every second or he got bored and whined. So much whining!

Kris and Josh sang and played games and told each other everything they'd done since the last time they'd seen each other (a kid Josh' age could do a lot in two days, okay) and whenever Kris took too long to start the next activity Josh got in some 'let's ask Adam questions about everything' time.

'What's your favorite ice cream flavor?' (Pistachio.) 'Eww, chocolate's the best.'

'What do you do?' (Musical plays) 'Daddy plays, too!' (Not the same, buddy.)

'How old are you?' (27) 'I'm gonna be four soon' (Not that soon...)

'What's you favorite color?' (Blue.) 'I like red... and green... and blue.... and-' (We're having some trouble picking only one.)

'Where do you live?' (Downtown.) 'Like uncle Cale! Do you know him?'

Sometimes, Adam thought Kris did it on purpose because he sure paid attention to the answers himself. He didn't mind, really. He'd always been open about himself, he saw no point in hiding who you are to make people like you. If they don't know you, they can't like you.

By the time they got to the beach Adam had changed his mind about seeing Kris again a hundred times.

He so wasn't ready to date a guy with a kid. But Josh was adorable and it wasn't like seeing Kris occasionally meant he had to adopt the kid. It did mean he had to be taken into account when making plans, though. But then, any demanding job meant the same. Did Josh even know his dad dated other guys?

It was a day at the beach for fuck' sake, not a marriage proposal.

Neil's house needed a little airing and some tidying if a kid was going to be running around it so Adam sent Kris and Josh down to the beach and he stayed behind.

Josh made him pinkie swear he was going to join them in a little while.

When Adam went down to the shore he found them chasing the waves, Josh laughing delightedly every time the wave caught him. He looked adorable. And so did Kris, actually. He looked really hot in his swim trunks, all tanned skin. Those arms and that gorgeous back when he bent to lift Josh into his arms.

And there he went again, perving on a guy carrying a little kid. Did that make him a horrible person?

Kris turned right then and saw Adam, he smiled at him and Adam felt his lusty thoughts shimmer down into happy thoughts. He decided to just enjoy the day as it came and worry about the rest later.

* * *

Adam carried an almost already asleep Josh into the house.

"We can play some more, Adam, I'm not sleepy. Really," he murmured into Adam's neck where he'd burrowed his face. His breath tickling Adam.

"Sure you're not," Kris said fondly, forcing down Josh' spiky hair.

"The key's in my pocket," Adam said softly and he felt Kris' hand poking around until he found it. Was that a grope? He looked at Kris' innocent face. It totally was.

Kris took Josh from him and put him to bed.

Adam heard the bedroom door close and he turned to see Kris coming into the living room. He picked up his guitar and tote bag from the entrance where they'd left it this morning and set it next to the couch. Adam sat down on the other end. It wasn't a big couch, they were still pretty close.

"So..."

Kris smiled. "So... You survived, congratulations."

Adam chuckled. "It was touch and go there for a while but I made it." He reached for Kris' hand. "He's awesome, Kris, he really is."

Kris glowed with pride. He looked towards the bedroom. "Thank you, we think so, too."

Adam let go. "Should I leave you alone to...?" he trailed off, pointing to the guitar.

Kris shook his head. "It can wait. Maybe we should talk now that Josh is asleep."

Adam felt the urge to jump off the couch and run out of the house. It was stupid, a little conversation never hurt anyone.

"I don't know what you're thinking," he said finally.

Kris bit his lip. Neither wanted to be the first to speak. Someone had to bite the bullet, though. He was used to being the mature, responsible one. "I'm not really thinking anything. I can tell you I didn't go out looking for anything. Not the first time, at least. But I did have a great time."

Adam smiled encouragingly. He totally agreed, of course.

"And then, the second time... I gotta admit that was different. I felt like we connected that night at the bar."

"Me too," Adam said.

"Right? And, like I said, I'm not looking for a relationship." Adam nodded. Kris went on before he chickened out. "But the best things in my life seem to just happen to me."

Adam's lips twitched, he didn't want to seem too happy at that but it was a nice thing to hear. "I've always believed things happen for a reason."

"Exactly. Maybe we were supposed to meet again. It doesn't have to mean anything, really," he added when he realized they were getting a little bit carried away. "We could just exchange numbers and maybe see each other a few times. See where it goes?"

Adam closed the distance between them, getting in Kris' face. "I can work with that," he said. He watched Kris' eyes dart to his mouth and smiled. "Should we shake on it?"

Kris shook his head. "I think we should kiss on it."

"Great idea."

And they did.

  
 _fin_


End file.
